


Running

by Illusion4242564



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: The flies found below are entries found on a laptop of a missing person.





	1. Entry: February 25, 2016

Entries found dated February-March

 

Feb 25, 2016

 

Lately, I've been having these strange dreams where I'm running away from something in this scary forest. From what you ask? I seriously don't know. Whenever the thing gets me, I wake up drenched in sweat. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bryn Stone and I’m 17 yrs old, and I live in Washington, but now on to the main reason why I am writing this journal.For the last three weeks I have been having these dreams every single night and I haven't gotten much sleep because of these dreams, I have been living on three cups of coffee during the school week to stay awake. Oh my mom is calling me, I’ll update later to describe what’s happening in my dreams.  
Signing off,

Bryn


	2. Entry: February 26, 2016

Feb 26, 2016

It’s three in the morning, I’m still shaking as I type this but I need to type this out, I’m glad my mom is working the night shift tonight or else I would’ve woken her up with screaming my lungs out. The dream started off the same, I was running in this ridiculously scary forest, there was no sound besides the heavy beats of my heart and footsteps. The feeling of my lungs burning and legs aching as I push my body to it’s limit, to get as far away from IT. I was running as fast as I could, weaving through trees and thick brush, until I hit a certain part of the woods. As I was about to enter a clearing in the woods a hand wrapped tightly around my throat pulling me backward. My vision started to fill with black dots, as my vision filled with black, I heard a low voice.

“ I don’t think so.”

And with that I woke up screaming, I'm so scared my dreams never ended like this one. I usually get grabbed when I’m almost to the clearing but I’m usually dragged backward by my feet after I trip over something. I never heard  **_His_ ** voice before. I don’t think I want to  dwell on this dream any longer so  I’m just gonna put the T.V on and cuddle on the couch with Nicco till I fall back asleep.

Later,

Bryn


	3. Entry: February 29, 2016

Feb 29, 2016

I know it’s been three days since I last wrote something but my dream, or nightmares I should say, haven’t changed since the last time I wrote. Also the other reason why I haven’t typed anything is because my family had a get together so I haven’t been home for two of those days. There really hasn’t been that much to write about, but there was this weird nagging feeling that I was being watched when I was walking Nicco this morning down our usual trail. I kind of brushed it off at first but then Nicco was getting antsy and was on her guard. I knew something was wrong if Nicco acted like that. Nicco worked with my uncle as his police dog but Nicco had to retire because she was starting to lose her vision in her left eye. So I ended up with Nicco as my 13th birthday present, seeing how my uncle, Orion, saw how much I loved Nicco. Back to what I was talking about beforehand, seeing how weird she was acting I took heed and turned back the way we came from while the Nicco was looking behind us,  twitching every so often.

That is really that all that had happened that was weird.

Until next time,

Bryn


	4. Entry: March 1, 2016

Mar. 1, 2016

Oh my goodness I gave myself the biggest scare today, I have been feeling so paranoid since the last time I typed. I have been feeling like I’m being watched in my own home, it creeps me the frick out. Okay, looking  back now I’m literally laughing right now as I type this, I thought saw someone in the corner of my eye as I walked to the kitchen, to get some sherbet so I slowly crept where I thought I saw something but it was just my reflection that I saw on one of the pictures that framed the hallway. I ended up clasping on the floor laughing for at least five minutes. After my laughing fit, the rest of the day was pretty normal. Well it’s getting late, time to hit the hay.

Night,

Bryn


	5. Entry: March 2, 2016

March 2, 2016

It’s 3:30 in the morning, I woke up because of that stupid dream but I wasn’t afflicted with a screaming fit for a change. I would of wrote about this later after I woke up a second time, but I’m hearing shuffled footsteps up in the attic pacing back and forth, it’s creepy as hell. I am hoping it is just an animal that is up there I’m going to put my headphones in and go to bed. Hope my attempt at sleep won’t be in vain.

 Bryn 


	6. Entry: March 9, 2016

3-09-16

I can't, I just can't, I’m so fucking tired of it this stupid nightmare bullshit. The fucking bastard got me again, it was so real I must be going crazy. There has to be something to explain this……… It’s been an hour since I wrote the first part of this entry, I just had to take a breather and calm down, I’m sorry I-I was just so angry and frustrated  and if I didn’t calm down this wouldn’t have made any sense and would be full of swears and I don’t usually have a “potty mouth”. Okay to start out, my paranoia levels have been so up the walls it ain’t even funny, I jump at the littlest of things. Last night’s nightmare, dream, whatever the hell it was broke the last straw, I was running in that stupid forest again going through twist and turns to get away from  **_Him_ **  when I fricking trip over a root and I could hear him getting closer.

I quickly got up and start running again but it was too late my escape attempt was foiled as I was slammed into a tree, the force of  being slammed into the tree knocked the air outta my lungs. As I gain the ability to breath again I look at my attacker, **_He_** was tall and clad  in all  black head to toe. I couldn’t see his face as the hood was up on his hoodie. I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my ears, I could feel that this was it I was gonna die. I was brought out of my thought as I felt cold metal against my face as it push back the hair that was covering my face. I let out a small hiss as my body realized it was being inflicted with pain. As I felt blood drip from the cut and down my cheek, my eyes wandered with the blade as ** _He_** flipped it where the dull side was a against my skin and it trailed slowly down my face to my neck ** _._** Once the knife got to my neck he pressed the dull side into my neck. **_He_** leaned forward to touch the wound that he inflicted

“ A reminder of our time together, time to  **_wake up, Bryn._ ** ”

  And I did. This nightmare thing whatever this thing is scared the hell outta me even more than usual it took me while to calm down. I am so thankful that my mom worked night shifts at the hospital or else I would have woken her up, after my nerves settled down I decided to take a shower to get rid of the sweat that covered my body. When I went passed the mirror  **_His_ ** reminder was  **_there_ ** , a shallow cut starting from my cheekbone till a couple inches from my ear. At that point I was breathing heavily not wanting to believe that this was happening, I quickly take my shirt off to see if there was bruises from being slammed into the tree. I seriously thought I was going to be sick  because there on my right side and back was and ugly purplish bruise. I ended up not examining my body anymore to take a shower. I’m typing this on the couch cuddled in blankets with Nicco’s head on my lap with the Disney Channel on.

I don’t even care anymore ..

I just want this to end, is it too much to ask for ?

Bryn 


	7. Entry : March 14, 2016

3-14-16

It’s been like a week since I typed anything, sorry about that but it was not my fault really .. I think ?, the concept of time has been slipping away from me. My mom had told me with her face full of concern that  I’ve been spaced out for the most part of the day not behaving like normally, and she caught me sleepwalking on her day off two days ago. Which is weird, seeing that I haven’t sleepwalked since I was seven, also I haven’t had the dream whatever it is for the past three days, I’m enjoying  the full hours of sleep. I got to g  ______________________________


	8. Entry: March 19, 2016

3-19-16

        I’m starting to panic, I-I can’t remember anything .. how is it the 19th already the last thing I remember is getting ready to go to bed and my mom saying that she was going to spend some time with her boyfriend who lives in Oregon. She was going to drive down in the morning and that was the night I last typed anything. I’m really scared I don’t know what to do .. I woke up in the fucking forest that is behind the park that is a mile and half way from my house. I want to tell someone but who would believe me? I would probably be thrown in a padded cell. Okay, I should explain this better, this morning I woke up in the forest that’s behind the park that is not that far from my house. I had no recollection of how I got there. I had looked over my person to see if I had anything on me that would explain why I was out there. I was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, a black long sleeve t-shirt, and my dark purple vest . I found nothing on me besides my phone that was dead. I was going to give up when out of the corner of my eye I saw my backpack leaning against a tree. I grabbed my bag and bolted out of the woods because I just wanted to be home where I least feel a little bit more safer than in the woods. I opened my bag once I got home and in it was some clothes and as I look closer the clothes had blood on them I could feel myself blanched in fear in what I might have done. I carefully pulled them out of the bag. And there was a fucking knife! At the bottom of the bag and it had blood on it…. I’m freaking out ...I-I -IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII he’s here he’s here he’s  here hes here hes here hes here he here hesherehesherehehere…….


	9. Chapter 9

April 3, 2016

Bryn Stone was reported missing on March 24, 2016 by her mother Rachelle Stone, when she came home from spending a week  with her boyfriend Anthony Rosewood in Oregon. She reported that her house was broken into then she filed for a missing person three hours later. Bryn Stone’s case was lead by Chief Orion Noir of the Thornville county police department,  that later found Bryn Stone’s laptop and brought it to the technical investigators at Bank’s Technical Research Center. Entries on the computer were founded on March 31, 2016, the computer is still being searched for any clues that will help find Ms. Stone. The  bag and clothes that Ms. Stone talked about was never found. Rachelle Stone and Chief Orion Noir are still searching for Ms. Stone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, I have some ideas for a second book for this story but a complete outline. If anyone has any ideas how it could go down, I am open for any suggestions and I will credit you for the ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I've been gone for a while and posting this story doesn't apologize for the wait but I had no inspiration to write whats so ever. So I decided on adding this complete short story hope you enjoy.  
> until next time,  
> illusion


End file.
